Loving the Beast
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: GW version of Beatuy & The Beast. Duo's never fit in at a small town, but when he stumbles upon the creepy looking mansion in town he can't help but feel drawn to it somehow. Can Duo help break the curse on the mansion and everyone inside? Or will they be lost forever to the curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for giving this little story a chance. I have no idea how long it will be since its just been bugging me lately…my little muse, who I have now named Rayne (after my poor guinea pig :(), just wouldn't let it rest until I started to write something -.-' But of course Rayne made me drop Life of Pain T.T Evil little thing. But since I will have My Dear Death being the only thing that needs to be done while I wait for reviews I have time to finish up the new chapter! Yay! But thanks very much for reading! **

**Also thanks to my awesome beta ShenLong1! Thanks for putting up with my writing errors!**

**Prologue**

In a small town, far from any bustling cities, stands a mansion. In this mansion lives a young boy who is very selfish and cold. He cares for no one but himself and the work he does. So one day on a dark stormy night there is a knock on his door. At the door is an old woman, crippled and her face deformed.

The old woman asked if she could stay for a night and in exchange she would give him a flower; a rose. The young man sneered and rejected her as he couldn't get past her hideous face.

Suddenly there was a bright light from the old woman and when it receded, there in her place was a young enchantress, her blonde hair billowing in the wind and her blue eyes glimmering. She told him that she was placing a curse on him for being mean and spiteful. He would be turned into the hideous beast that he was permanently and that he had till just his 21st birthday, the day the last rose petal fell, to have someone fall in love with him and tell him.

The handsome boy quickly turned into a hideous beast. He grew to 8 feet tall, sprouted fur from every inch of skin, horns grew out of his temples growing out to almost a ruler length, his teeth grew sharper along with his claws, then his body started to hunch over, and his feet rose off the ground so that he was on the balls of his feet. He cursed and roared at the enchantress and fled from sight, his monstrosity even appalling to himself.

He ripped apart every mirror, any piece of furniture that would reflect his monstrous appearance. The enchantress could hear his rage and knew what she did was for the best even if it cursed his staff as well. She placed the single rose on the dining table and then disappeared in a flash of light.

**Chapter One**

To say that Duo Maxwell could be content in a small town would be wrong. He was a city slicker and when he moved with his adoptive father to the small town, he knew he wouldn't fit in. He was used to bustling cities and loud noises, not birds chirping and the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. But then what street rat, an orphan, would be comfortable in a place where you can't hide?

His adoptive father, Howard, was a Sweeper; someone who takes material, in his case scraps of metal, and sells them off. Duo is extremely good at finding good scraps of metal for Howard to sell, so most of the time he goes off into town and into the junkyard to find pieces. Even though most of the time Duo goes into town he never wants too. He gets odd stares from the townsfolk and one predatory look from a certain Zechs Merquise.

Duo was an odd beauty, a fey like appearance at the tender age of 20. He stands at 5'9 without boots, has long chestnut colored hair down to his thighs that was usually wound into a tight braid, a slim but muscular body, and his most memorable feature: his violet eyes. His eyes are large and expressive, most of the time they stayed that violet color until you make him mad, then his eyes change to a blue violet and it's almost as if Shinigami himself has possessed him.

One thing that tends to make him get along with the townsfolk is his cheerful and joking demeanor. He could get away with anything by applying his charm and connecting with people. Which is what made a certain Zechs Merquise attracted to the poor boy, that and along with being the most handsome person in town.

Zechs Merquise stands at a towering 6'1 with long billowing white blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He has a slim build but is more muscular than Duo. Zechs is very proud and arrogant, thinking that he is the best even though no one has heard of him outside of the town. He is the reason that Duo hates coming into the town.

"Hurry up my boy I have to leave soon!" Howard exclaimed. Duo grinned and jogged out of the small cottage and down the stone path towards the town. He slowed down when he got to the small sign of Devil's Point and smiled as his braid swung behind him. As he walked towards the junkyard he ignored the stares of the townsfolk as they took in his appearance. So he wore black…a lot. He never had a problem dressing in black and it often made him warmer which he preferred since the cold reminded him of the time on the streets. So he just whistled and continued down the street. He slowed when heard a familiar voice scolding someone from inside a small store selling hand crafted swords. He slowly walked into the store making sure he didn't make the bell jingle to alert his presence.

"Treize you cannot put roses on every single sword I make! Not everyone likes roses! The males of this town do not appreciate us selling something to them that is feminine," Wufei yelled. Wufei was a small man, standing at only 5'4, and he was Chinese. Wufei was the first Chinese person Duo had ever seen. He has golden skin with shoulder length black hair that shimmered almost blue in the light and onyx eyes that had a fierce fire inside of them. Just because he lacked height though did not mean that Wufei was anything but strong. His body was sculpted art and that was because of the many katas he did every morning. His clothing was loose yet tight, his traditional white pants baggy until they tapered at his ankle and his blue tank top tight across his chest along with black slipper shoes.

"So we make more money by having them request you make them a sword they like. Plus my little dragon, I want you to think of me every minute of the day," Treize stated. Treize was a tall man, standing at 6'2, and had blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes that held love in them. He also was a strong man and was built beautifully. His clothing only enhanced his sculpted body. His legs were encased in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue, long sleeved button up shirt that covered his torso with brown boots adorning his feet.

Wufei growled but the blush on his face gave away his true reaction. Treize chuckled and leaned down to kiss his fiery dragon. Duo chose that moment to clear his throat. Wufei jumped but Treize still continued on with the kiss only pulling away when Wufei had stopped responding. The tall man looked at Duo and gave him a sad look.

"Must you always ruin my fun?" Treize grumbled. Wufei glared at his lover and then turned his attention to Duo.

"Yes and I just came to see you! I have to run the junkyard before dad leaves, so I'll be visiting a lot," Duo says cheerfully as he turns and walks out of the store waving a hand to signal his goodbye. He didn't turn around to see if they saw it because he knew that if he did he would see a kiss of passion shared.

Duo was grinning with glee on the outside but on the inside he was desolate. He wanted to find love like that and he would give anything for it. He knew that only some people meet someone that seems like their other half and Duo didn't know if he was one of those people. His time on the street made him very pessimistic but he tried not to be.

He finally gets to the junkyard and quickly takes some scraps that he knows weren't there last week and hurriedly walked for home. What he didn't notice was the icy set of eyes watching his every move. So Duo was surprised when he was greeted by the sight of Zechs standing in front of him, along with his little follower, Noin.

From what Duo knew, Noin had always been around Zechs. She was just a few inches shorter than the blonde man but had vastly different appearances. Her hair was platinum black, an almost purple that was short, her bangs being the longest since they hung over her right eye, along with dark purple eyes. She tends to be very quiet until it comes to Zechs, the ever present love shining in her eyes when she looks at him.

"Ah, Duo, when are you going to stop living with your father and live with me? You won't have to work anymore and we could make love all day long," Zechs says smirking. Duo gives him a disgusted look.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!" Duo exclaimed as he side stepped Zechs and Noin and continued his way down the street. Zechs and Noin quickly followed after.

"Playing hard to get I see? Oh love, I can role play as well if you're into that!" Zechs continued. Duo clenched his fists but continuing to walk back towards his home. When he realizes that Zechs does indeed seem to be following him all the way home, he quickly makes use of a small alleyway that was there. Duo quickly sprinted out of the alley and bolted around a corner down into another alley. He spotted a mansion with a high gated fence. He quickly slid his body through the opening and ducked behind a tree, watching as Zechs and Noin sprinted past. Duo heaved a sigh of relief and took a moment to study his surroundings.

This was the first time he had ever seen this place. The mansion was huge, making Duo think of some of the stores in the city since the mansion seemed the same height. It looked like something straight out of a horror story. There were cobwebs everywhere and the garden was either withered or dead. The mansion was made of stone, giving the home a gray coloring. The front door was made of a dark wood and had huge windows on either side of it with curtains blocking the inside from sight. There were two floors and what looked to be an attic, but Duo got distracted when he spotted a curtain move in the front. He quickly checked the street and dashed out from the opening in the gate and paused to look at the mansion again. He couldn't help but get a feeling, telling him to go into the home. He shakes his head and makes his way home.

What Duo doesn't notice is the pair of Prussian eyes following his form from the attic.

"Do you think he could be it?"

"I don't know, it seems unlikely since he didn't come inside."

"Hopefully he comes back…he's the only one in 10 years to even come inside the gate."

"Ah Duo, you're back!" Howard exclaimed. Duo smiles at his father and shows him the scraps of metal he found.

"This is perfect, Duo, thanks! Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure old man! I'll just go bug Wufei and Treize," Duo said grinning. Howard patted Duo on the head softly.

"Alright! Now watch out for that Zechs fella, he showed up over here while you were gone," Howard stated. Duo wrinkled his nose in disgust making Howard laugh.

"Okay kid, I'm leaving. I'll see ya in a couple months and don't forget where the money's at so you can eat!" Howard reminded as he walked out the door.

Duo followed and waved his father goodbye until he disappeared off into the distance in his car. Duo then made his way to the stable behind the house and across to his precious horse, Deathscythe. His horse was 16 hands and was pure black except for the white spot on its head that resembled a scythe. The horse neighed at him and nudged his nose against Duo's hand. Duo chuckled and fed Deathscythe a couple of sugar cubes from his pocket before laying his head against his nose.

"Something tells me that something weird is going to happen while dad is gone," Duo whispered to his horse, not knowing how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing; I just use the characters from time to time.**

**Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long :/ I'll admit that this chapter is a little short but hopefully what happens in it makes it worth it ^^ I'm really hoping my muse will be nice and let me write some My Dear Death…but I may be busy since my best friend is moving back to town…thankfully I got this one updated . oh and Gundam Wing AZ is somewhat being worked on. I just need to open it. That and I just got a new lap top so I had to move everything over onto the new one. :) Hopefully I can get more updates done now…. but at least it won't take as long to update since it took forever with my old one. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to ****tAraentuLa, Guest, Kittens Kat and ShenLong1 for reviewing :)**

**Thanks to ShenLong1 who once again was my beta! Thank you for putting up with me! **

"Have you guys seen the old mansion at the end of town?" Duo asked the bickering couple. Wufei and Treize both paused and looked over at Duo.

"You mean the creepy one that just screams haunted? Yes I have," Treize stated. Wufei gave his lover a mock glare and turned back to Duo.

"Yes, why?" Wufei asked while leaning over the counter towards Duo.

"Well I ran into Zechs yesterday so I ran and hid in the mansion's front yard. When I was leaving I swear I saw a curtain move but no windows were open," Duo explained.

Wufei gave him a worried look. "Duo, no one has seen anyone in that house in the past 10 years."

Duo stared at Wufei with a blank expression.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that there isn't anyone in there," Duo protested. Wufei sighed.

"Alright Duo, I just don't recommend hanging around over there. The townsfolk think it's haunted and they ignore it. So don't talk about it around them," Wufei explained. Duo rolled his eyes at his friend. Duo heard the bell on the door chime, causing him to turn towards the door. Treize had opened the door to look outside and closed it right back to look at Duo.

"Go out the back door, Zechs is coming this way and he looks determined," Treize stated. Duo's eyes widened and he quickly sprinted out the back door just as he heard the bell ring again. He didn't think, he just ran and let his body take over.

Duo couldn't understand Zechs' fascination with him. He was a normal boy, other than being one of the few actual children to get adopted from the city.

Finally Duo realized where his feet had taken him. He looked up at the mansion, contemplating. He slid through the gate and made his way up the long winding walkway. The feeling he'd had just the day before came back, only so much stronger, urging him to come into the house. He stopped in front of the door and knocked once- softly. When no one answered he knocked harder and pressed the doorbell.

Duo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He knows he's not crazy, he saw that curtain move! Duo turned to walk off the porch when he saw the curtain in the front window move and two pairs of eyes meet his in the window. Duo's eyes widened in surprise and he backed up, stumbling down the stairs to fall on his back. He quickly scrambled to his feet and made his way back onto the porch to knock again. Before he could knock the door slowly opened. Biting his lip Duo tried to see if anyone was by the door. He quietly walked into the house looking around.

The inside of the house looked just like the outside, old and worn. The entry room was vast and had a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. To the left looked to be a living room. It was hard to tell the color of the couch and chair since there was no light on and the curtains were still drawn. Inside the living room was a small fireplace that looked like it hadn't looked used for many years, filled with cobwebs and ashes. Most of the walls, having red wallpaper on them, were ripped from what looked like animal claws.

"Hello?" Duo called out. The curtain from the living room swayed lightly, mocking him. He sighed and crossed his arms.

He knew that he wasn't crazy! He had seen the curtain move and the two pairs of eyes! Suddenly he heard a low growl coming from the top of the stairs. He quickly looked up to lock violet with Prussian. He took a step back when he saw something large start on the stairs. It was tall, but most of the body was covered by shadow, not allowing Duo to get a good look. What he could see were the piercing eyes and two long horns pointing from the head.

Duo took a step back trying to understand what he was seeing. He couldn't figure out what this thing was. Was it human? Was it an animal? All he knew was that it was getting closer. Duo continued to step back until his back hit the front door. The creature finally stepped onto the ground floor from the stairs, the light from a high window shining down onto the beast. That was when Duo got a clear view of the creature. It stood at least 8 feet tall and was completely covered in fur and stood on the balls of its feet. Its horns were long and sharp and its teeth like those of a canine.

Duo almost counted it as an animal until he looked closer and deeper into the eyes of that creature. The beast's eyes were cold, but deeper inside of them showed a great pain and anger. Before he could study it more the creature let out a fearsome roar, jolting Duo from his frozen position. He quickly opened the door and bolted out into the yard. Once he got to the gate he looked back to see the door closed and the living room curtain being closed tightly, but not before Duo once again saw those Prussian eyes. He stared at the mansion a little longer and then started on his way home.

!

The beast watched as the fey beauty walked away from its mansion. It growled and then turned, roaring.

"What have I said about luring people here!?"

A small antique clock waddled forward, closely followed by a candelabra.

"Since when have I ever obeyed you?" the clock stated. The beast roared again in anger.

"I am your master and you will obey me!" It growled. The clock scoffed and smirked.

"You're just angry because I was right! The boy has to be the one! He would have stayed if you hadn't roared at him," the clock said. The beast's eye twitched with frustration.

"It won't matter, he should be afraid of me! Nothing will change and we will be stuck this way forever!" The beast growled and quickly left for his room. The clock sighed and his shoulders slumped as he turned towards the candelabra. The candle patted the clock's shoulder causing the clock to smile.

"It will be fine, Quatre, that boy is too curious. If he wasn't scared of Heero at first glance then we may just have a chance with him," the candelabra reassured.

Quatre nodded. "I just wish that Heero would at least try to be nice. You know he can be, Trowa!"

Trowa nodded in agreement and then followed Quatre further into the mansion.

!

Duo placed his pencil down on his desk and studied the picture in front of him. He'd always had a knack for being able to draw things he saw. In front of him was an exact image of the beast inside the mansion. The most detail had gone into the eyes. Duo couldn't get those eyes out of his head! The image of the beast did intimidate him, but he was so drawn to those eyes that he couldn't be afraid of the beast, at least until he roared at him.

That was the moment that Duo knew that he was going to go back to that mansion. He was going to find out what was going on in that place- even if it killed him.


End file.
